


It's Not About the Money

by VampireCollegeFunds



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Camwhore!Gerard, Cybercrimes, Daddy Kink, Derogatory Language, Evil Ex-Boyfriend, Frank is kind of a bully in this, Kitten!Gerard, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rich!Frank, Slurs, Sweetheart!Gerard, Tags May Change, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, artschool!gerard, asshole!Frank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireCollegeFunds/pseuds/VampireCollegeFunds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An affluent, disrespectful CEO and a lower-class, kind-hearted art student camboy should have never crossed paths, especially not at the best coffee shop in the city, but love never gave a fuck about who they were. Just as Gerard gets used to living in luxury, his online privacy is dangerously threatened, making Frank realize that you don't regret the sacrifices you make for the ones you love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jane Austen once wrote "It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife".

In other words, to Frank Iero, a rich guy really needs a good fuck.

Especially now, when he realized exactly how big the house was for just him. Sure, the maids and butlers were good company, but they had their own homes, their own lives. For once in his pampered life, he was jealous of people who many others like him would have considered lower class, undeserving of the pleasures of the higher lifestyle. At least they could go home to someone whom they loved, and were loved in return. Him? He had no one. Perhaps a greeting from his workers at the office, maybe some chit-chit with the maids and butlers, but he ate alone, worked alone, and slept alone. At this rate, he would die alone as well. Obviously, something had to be done. He needed someone to love, to hold, or at the very least someone to just fuck into the mattress. It had been awhile since he had someone like that. But then again, she was a gold digger like the rest of them.

Maybe his friend Ray would know. Their friendship resulted from a strategic alliance with Ray's law firm; now, when Frank's company faced a lawsuit, Toro & Associates would be the best and only option.

Frank picked up his cell, dialing Ray's personal number. It only took him a few seconds to answer.

"Frank?"

"Do you know anywhere I can find a good place to meet chicks?"

"What?"

"Just tell me, ok?"

"Um..." Ray started, rubbing the back of his head. "Just don't go to clubs. Full of trash."

"Everyone knows that. I mean _quality_ chicks, Raymond."

"I don't know, I haven't been playing the dating game lately, Frank. Just try going out, meet people. And not just the people who work for you. Even I know that."

"People? Ordinary people on the street?"

"Don't tell you're scared of the idea."

"I'm not scared," he replied, putting on his coat. "In fact, I was just about to go out right now. I came up with the idea long before you did."

"Whatever. Have a good time, ok?"

"I will, talk to you later."

_Toro's got quite the audacity to say that I'm scared of the little people,_ Frank taught as he hung up and walked towards the front door. _I'm not scared. I practically control this town. Without my company, the local economy would go to shit. Just wish that all my employees would try to just take what I give them, the fucking ingrates. They get good wages, but all of a sudden they want paid vacation, sick leave, and health insurance? Jesus Christ, the fucking freeloaders._

He had everything he needed in his wallet: credit cards, cash, and driver's license, perfect to pair with the phrase "Do you have any idea who I am?!"

"Breckenridge, can you tell people to wait until I come back if someone calls? I'll be out for a bit."

"Absolutely, Master Iero. Will you be riding in the limousine or will you be driving yourself in one of the cars in the garage?"

"I'll take the Audi, it's been sitting too long there."

"Have a fine drive, sir, and drive safely."

"Thank you, Breckenridge. Oh, tell Martha to make some filet mignon for when I get back."

"Of course, Master Iero."

That was what Frank enjoyed: controlling others, being the master of the house. Who had time for people that kept defying them? Not him.

He grabbed the keys to the car he would drive, the Audi he bought five months ago but still looked and drove like it was brand new. The leather was hardly touched, and the computer screen inside was still spotless, without a single fingerprint in sight. Not only that, the motor ran like silk, like a cat purring to its owner petting it. Frank noticed little things like that as he drove down the road that led away from his mansion and into the city, the city that he practically had power over. The sun shone, and everyone looked happy as they spent the day enjoying the nice weather. Frank simply frowned. Did those people have any good reason to celebrate? Not unless they got a raise or the company's stock went up. Even a bonus would have been excuse enough. But just to enjoy the sun, something that would always be there? Not worth his time.

_I need some coffee,_ Frank thought as he parallel parked in front of his favorite upscale coffee shop, Dulce de Leche, where others like him would continually get their caffeine fix. Now there wouldn't be anyone lower-class trying to barge into the world of the wealthy elite. Or so he thought.

Pulling along his younger brother, Mikey, Gerard Way walked quickly to Dulce de Leche, eager to sip the sweet, rich coffee that he heard heard about and desired. "Come on, Mikey!" He said happily, turning the corner and almost slamming his brother into the wall.

"Gee, why do we have to get coffee? It's warm out!"

"I don't wanna have my bonus and not use some of it on something special!" Gerard replied, finally reaching the coffee shop. "Besides, after reading all those reviews on Yelp and hearing the word on the street, I've been wanting to try this place forever! They have coffee beans imported straight from Ethiopia! How is that not amazing?"

"I guess..." Mikey replied, shrugging his shoulders. "But fancy beans doesn't change the fact that it's getting hot."

"They have iced drinks."

Mikey's lips formed into a smile. "That's the thing about you that I admire, Gee. You're really good at convincing people."

Gee flashed his pearly white teeth in an adorable grin, which went well with his tiny ice blue denim shorts, petal pink and white striped tank top, fuchsia bow heels, and his new purse that he got from his parents for his birthday from last year. "So is that a yes?"

Mikey chuckled "Yes, that means yes. Let's go inside."

Sitting in his luxury vehicle, Frank watched the exchange between people who seemed to be ordinary. What the hell were they doing, going into a place that was _clearly_ not for them? Sure, that chick had a fantastic ass--far better than any he had seen at the high-end strip clubs he had been to before--but did she and that guy deserve to go into one of the most expensive coffee shops in the world? Their clothes would clash with the customer's expensive suits worse than stripes and checks. He got so distracted by the girl's bum, which was by far the most perfect one he had laid eyes on with how big, round, perky, and jiggly it was, and how much he wanted to fuck it, especially since he could only see the back side of her, that he didn't even notice that they had already entered through the mahogany doors and had gotten in line. That was it. Someone had to keep the common folk from infiltrating higher class services, and it would be Frank Iero, President and CEO of the greatest tech company the world had ever seen.

All eyes were on Gee and Mikey as they stood in line, looking at the menu to decide what to order. Mikey had already chosen to get an iced vanilla latte; he grew more nervous as he saw that the rest of the customers, especially the ones in the expensive suits, glared at him and his brother, who was smiling, oblivious to the discrimination as he waited in line. "Gee, I don't know if we should be here. Everyone is looking at us like we're some sort of freaks."

"Oh Mikey, don't pay attention to them! Who cares what they think?" Gee responded, getting out his wallet. "Besides, we're already in line. We might as well get what we came for."

Just as Gerard opened his pretty mouth to order their drinks, the door swung open, revealing Frank, most powerful man in the city.

Frank simply walked up to the two outsiders. "Ahem," he cleared his throat, a stern look stabbing them in the eyes. "I think you mean to be in the Starbucks across the street. Why don't you run over and get your frappuchinos?"

The other businessmen chuckled, making Mikey more embarrassed. "Gee, seriously, let's go. They don't want us here."

"You're damn right we don't want you here," Frank responded rudely. "You think that this place is special if we just let in any Tom, Dick, and Harry that walks through those doors? Look, you people are obviously stupid, most likely from your public school 'education', so why don't I just direct you out by myself? You and your girlfriend need the help, anyway."

Mikey bit his lip, looking over at Gerard, who turned to see Frank with his own eyes. Frank's jaw dropped and his eyes widened in shock, not just because of Gee's perfect skin, hair, eyes, and lips, but because Gee's actual gender was revealed.

"He's not my girlfriend," Mikey explained. "He's my brother."

"Ah...I..." Frank stuttered, his shocked expression not going away anytime soon. Gerard then said seriously "We're not gonna leave just because you don't like it. I worked hard for my bonus at my job and it's taken me blood, sweat, and tears in order to get it. So I'm gonna put it to good use and get something special for myself and for my brother."

He took out the money he had earned and placed it on the counter, asking for Mikey's drink as well as an iced caramel macchiato with whip cream and cinnamon, both of them to take out. Once they got their orders, Gee picked his up and sipped it, adding with a smile "Still don't like us? Then go to the Starbucks across the street. You can get a frappuchino for yourself."

Frank's jaw dropped once more, this time at the boy's impudence, and his eyes averted all over the coffee shop to see the other surprised faces of businessmen. But apparently this "Gee" wasn't done, because he continued on. "And if you feel the need to insult the way people grew up and live their lives, then maybe you're the one who's stupid."

He giggled, taking Mikey's hand and leading him out to spend the day together and leaving Frank flabbergasted at what had just occurred. He couldn't believe it. Someone had talked back to him, stood up to him. That never happened, and it pissed him off, but at the same time he found himself attracted to the boy; he was adorable, and he couldn't get that ass out of his mind. It was all he could think about when he got his double shot latte with a creamy leaf and sat down in his usual leather chair, picking up the Wall Street Journal to pretend to look interested when there were bigger things on his mind, to put it that way. But why did that ass look so familiar? It seemed like he had seen it before.

One thing for sure, though: the next time Frank saw that boy, he'd let him have it. He'd put him in his place, right where he needed to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your compliments are seriously the best, guys! They really make me motivated :) If you've got any ideas for what you'd like to see in this fic (or any fics you'd like to see me write), let me know!

Sitting in Dulce de Leche with his nearly-finished coffee, Frank had a hunch that the boy and his brother were laughing at him, now that they had left. He was more than right. Not only were they laughing, they were crying from it, their stomachs and smiles aching.

"Did you see how mad he was?" Gee asked, giggling violently as they sat together in the park.

"Of course! I thought he was gonna blow up, I was terrified!" Mikey responded, grinning widely.

"Wow, I haven't stood up to a bully in ages," Gerard noted, swinging his legs back and forth as he sipped his coffee. "But I can kinda see why he wanted it all to himself, this tastes absolutely delicious!"

"Don't you mean scrumptious?" Mikey asked, quirking an eyebrow and smirking.

" _No,_ Mikey," Gerard replied. "Scrumptious is for snacks, like cookies and cakes. You keep forgetting this."

"I know, I just like to hear you remind me," Mikey said, ruffling Gee's hair and making him laugh.

The smile fell from his lips for a second. "Hey, Mikey?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think it's wrong that I think that guy was kinda cute?"

"Ehhh...maybe. But then again, people find assholes attractive all the time."

"Mikey, if I ever get rich, please make sure I don't get to be like that guy. I hate being mean to people who don't deserve it and you know that."

"I know, Gee," Mikey replied, hugging him from the side. "Don't worry, you'll always be the nicest person on the face of the Earth."

Of course, Frank was the exact opposite of Gerard. When he didn't get what he wanted, when he wanted, nobody could get in his way. He'd been known to send food back in restaurants without even tasting it, even going as far as taking a plate of food and tossing it into the waiter's face. And he laughed.

Even today, he felt like asserting his power. Once he was done with his latte, Frank took the ceramic mug and and shoved it into the barista's chest. "I didn't like this," he snapped, smirking evilly. "What the fuck do you think I'm saying? When I say 'double shot latte,' I want a double shot latte, not whatever you gave me. Not only was it more bitter than your miserable little life, I still feel like I could take a nap after drinking this liquid shit."

"I-I..." the barista stuttered, adjusting his glasses nervously.

"Y-You what?" stuttered Frank, mocking him. "Jesus fucking Christ, how can you work here? You can't do anything right."

Before leaving, he made sure to take the mug and toss it to the ground, causing it to smash into the tile floor. Just like before, he laughed. "What a waste of $80 bucks."

He sped off in his car once buckled in, heading back to his mansion with a wicked grin on his lips. He loved doing that, humiliating people. They deserved it most of the time, anyway. And even if they didn't, it still made him feel like he was on top of the earth. King of the hill.

But even that feeling of superiority couldn't shake what that boy had said to him. It stayed with him the whole ride home, and echoed throughout the rest of the day. He tried to push it out, but it kept coming back, even as he ate his filet mignon dinner.

"Is something the matter, Master Iero?" his butler, Breckenridge, asked, concerned for his boss. "Perhaps the food has not been cooked properly?"

"Huh? Oh, no, tell Martha she did a very good job. There's nothing wrong with it. I just had a little...altercation, at Dulce de Leche while I was out."

"I'm sorry to hear that, sir," Breckenridge replied, signaling the maids to pick up the silverware, glass, and plate once Frank was finished with his food. "But I'm sure that you were in the right."

Frank smiled. "Thank you. I think I'll be heading to bed, now."

"So soon, sir? It's only fifteen minutes past six."

"I've got a busy day tomorrow at the office, and then I've got to stop by the bank on 4th Avenue to make some minor negotiations. I want to make sure I'm at my best."

"Understandable, Master Iero. Sleep tight, sir."

"Thank you, Breckenridge. Same to you."

Usually, Frank was quick with replacing his custom-made suit with his silk pajamas, but today he was rather slow. He couldn't get that cute boy out of his thoughts, no matter how hard he tried. What was his name? He knew that his brother called his "Gee," but that was most likely just a nickname.

He had to stop thinking about him. It was taking over him, and even trying to sleep wasn't helping. Those long eyelashes framing glimmering, hazel orbs, those plush, pink lips, that petite body...besides that ass, anyways.

Sleep was now nearly impossible for Frank. Not only that, he started feeling horny from thinking about Gee. Fuck, now I have to jack off or I'll never get any rest, he grumbled to himself. He pulled out his laptop, loading a page for camwhores. It was his new favorite site, ever since his friends on the board had shown it to him. He was even recommended a certain whore: kittenbootysweetheart69. Sure, generic name, but from what he had heard, they were amazing. Especially with their ass, which he'd seen in a photo he had been shown. _Hm, not online yet,_ he noted. _Then again, they're supposed to come on at 6:30, so they’ll be on in about a half hour. Maybe I can just find some pics to tide me over until then._ His mind then wandered, wondering where "Gee" was at this point now, and thinking that he was just making fun of him even more now.

"Lyn-Z, he was just so rude!" Gerard said to his roommate in their art school dorm. "I hate to think about all the other times he's been like that."

"I can imagine, Gee," she replied. "Although I've heard about things like that with other businessmen, so it can be pretty common."

"That's exactly what I hate!" Gee said sadly. "I don't like people being mean for no reason."

"I know, and I really like that about you. I'm also really happy that you stood up to that guy."

"He was all red in the face!" Gee giggled. "And I felt super good about letting him have a piece of my mind."

"I think your therapy sessions have helped, Gee," Lyn-Z noted. "I can remember how timid you were, how you'd let people walk all over you."

"Yeah...I'm happy to change," Gerard replied, smiling. "Still...I feel bad. For finding him attractive, I mean."

"That's not your fault, though. I mean, you can't really control who you find attractive."

"I guess you're right," Gee said, eating a little bit. "But I think that I'm just lonely. Romantically, I mean. Maybe it's time I try to find somebody."

"Amen to that," she said with a grin, her bright red lipstick framing her pearly whites well. "When was the last time you've had a boyfriend?"

"Um...never..."

Her jaw dropped. "What? You've never had a boyfriend?"

"Yeah...and I've never been kissed, either..."

"Holy shit! You're so innocent!"

Usually, Gerard would tell people not to swear, but he always made an exception for his roommate. Trying to get her to stop cursing was like trying to stop a burning house with a watergun. "Heh, I guess so," he giggled. "I wondering if anyone would actually be interested in me."

"Gerard, please. You're adorable, kind, a kick-ass artist, and you have an ass sculpted by Michelangelo himself. It'd be impossible to not get a date."

He blushed. "You really think so?"

"Definitely. Maybe we could try the online thing? That way you can find a guy you actually like."

"Maybe. I don't know. I'll think about it, okay?"

"Sure. Hey, I gotta go, okay?" Lyn-Z said. "Some of my partners for a collaboration piece need to talk to me. They want me to check up on the concept sketches."

"That's okay with me. See you."

Gee smiled and waved goodbye to his roommate as she left the dorm, sighing softly. He was so grateful for her friendship, especially since he didn't know too many people at his school.

He'd been having a busy week. It seemed at first that the assignments would never end, but now that the weekend was here, he could finally rest. _Maybe I could go to the art store to relax,_ Gerard though with a smile. _I'll have to go to the bank to get a little bit of extra cash, since I put the rest of my bonus in my account. But it'll be good to treat myself a little more._

Throwing away his trash, he kept thinking about the man he met just that day. Gosh, he looked handsome. Especially his eyes. They seemed to stare into his soul.

But those lips! They were just the shape that he adored, the shape he would want on his own. Gee bit his own lip, starting to blush and feel slightly aroused. _Stop it,_ he yelled to himself. _He may be cute, but he wouldn't want anything to do with you._

He flopped onto the bed, peeling off his clothes to reveal a lacey white thong. He always liked wearing feminine clothes. Most of the time he just wore them because he liked the way they felt and looked on him; other times they made him feel so fucking horny. Especially really short shorts, crop tops, and cute, skimpy panties. _Now that I'm horny, maybe I should start camming,_ he thought, taking out his laptop and pulling up the site he made videos of himself.

Nobody knew that he did this regularly, every weekday for an hour, in fact. Not even Mikey or Lyn-Z. But with his mother and father working to the bone, scholarships, student loans, and  his part-time job not being enough to pay for art school, he turned to being a camwhore. He didn't mind it too much; he actually found it enjoyable and arousing to expose himself to hundreds or even thousands of people, and the donations he got were always more than enough to pay for each trimester. Of course, he had to be careful; he'd be expelled if the dean found out, and he'd have nowhere to go. He’d shame his family, not to mention himself. Always hyper-vigilant, he made sure his face was blurred in the video, which he had learned in a video editing course before he moved into the dorms, and that was for if he ever showed it. He also made sure that camera was pointed to a part of the room that wouldn't be recognizable to the common person. The door was perfect for this, since it was generic, white, and had no distinguishing marks. Technically, he could have been anywhere. And if anyone asked where all the extra cash came from, he's say he did commissions online.

The webcam’s light turned on, glowing a soft blue light. He smiled. He was ready.

A notification on Frank’s laptop let him know that kittenbootysweetheart69 was online. He smiled. He was ready.

“Hey, everybody! Your little kitten is back,” Gerard cooed sweetly, his blurred face showing up on the camera. He blew a kiss to the audience, continuing “Ready to see your baby boy fuck himself until he can’t walk?”

Frank quirked an eyebrow for a millisecond. This person was a boy? His voice seemed awfully familiar.

“I know you all love my big, beautiful bum. Wanna spank it? I know you do,” Gee teased as he turned around and smacked that beautiful, round, jiggly ass.

“God, I need to be fucked senseless….I need to be spanked like the filthy little whore I am…”

He arched his back, showing off his beautiful ass to everyone watching before shaking it to make it jiggle. “You like that?” he asked seductively, slapping it hard and making himself moan.

“Ah, fuck! It hurts so fucking good,” Gerard whined, grabbing lube and covering his slender, pale fingers with the slippery liquid.

“I swear to God I’m gonna cum so hard I won’t be able to move for weeks…”

Gently pushing his fingers into his bum, Gerard bit his lip as he scissored and thrusted his fingers within him, making sure he was properly stretched and ready for what was to come. He even rubbed his prostate for a few seconds, and his hard cock was flowing endlessly with pre-cum.

“F-Fuck, I wish I had someone here to do this to me…”

He then turned to his collection of vibrating dildos, selecting the next to largest one, a bright pink, realistic-looking one. “If only this were real, like one of you guys’ cocks...I need to be filled, I wanna be filled with your cock and fucked into the mattress until I can’t stop screaming even after you come inside me…”

Finally, the dildo was pushed inside Gee’s cute, pink hole, the intensity set to the highest setting.

“Ahhh! Oh god, Daddy!” Gee cried out loudly. Thank God nobody else was in the dorms.

“Daddy, fuck your baby boy! M-My princess parts are all leaky and hard, I need you so bad!”

Gee could hear repeating dinging on his laptop from where he fucked himself, and he smiled. He knew what that meant. Money. The only thing that made him even happier was when the vibrator right straight into his prostate over and over, making him scream out and buck his gorgeous hips in want.

“Punish me, Daddy, I’ve been a dirty little whore,” he groaned adorably. “All I ever want is a huge, hard cock in my little boypussy all day long…”

All the while, a few more dings rang from the computer, allowing Gee to decide to end the show with a hot orgasm.

“Please Daddy, l-let me cum! I need cummies! I’m begging you!”

He turned around some, showing a view of him not only fucking himself with the dildo but also jacking himself off.

“O-Oh f-fuck, Daddy, I-ahhh!”

As he came, his eyes rolled gently into his head in ecstasy, and he flopped onto the floor, smiling softly. The dildo was pulled out, and Gerard crawled over a bit to look into the camera. “Until next time, everyone. Your slutty, pretty kitten will be back tomorrow!” he flirted, blowing another kiss and smiling wider at the huge influx of donations. _I’m gonna be rich when I graduate,_ he thought after turning off his webcam.

Frank just sat there in his bed, already satisfied from jacking off, but he was totally speechless. Now he knew where he had seen kittenbootysweetheart69 before.

It was at Dulce de Leche.

It was Gee.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried really hard with this chapter and I think I may have progressed the relationship way too soon, but here you go! Enjoy! :3

Ever since the previous night, the constantly reeling image of Gee shaking and fucking his plump little ass had refused to leave Frank’s mind. It was playing in his mind all through breakfast, and even while he showered and dressed himself. Hell, the thought even almost made him crash on the way over to the bank when he was driving his Lexus. Thankfully, he got there safely, but just as he pulled in to park, he noticed a familiar figure walking through the bank’s glass doors. He recognized the person immediately.

Slender yet curvy figure. Pale skin, even in the sunny months. Black, short hair. Shapely, pink lips. Glittering, hazel eyes. Cute button nose. Beautiful, blushing cheeks. Round, jiggly bum. All dressed in a slouchy sweater, an impossibly short skirt, thigh highs, and black flats. It was Gee, alright. _I really should let this guy have it after how he treated me yesterday,_ Frank thought, his brow furrowing as he stepped out of the car, walking in behind him.

Gerard, on the other hand, was too focused on going to withdraw the rest of his bonus. Everyone who worked at the Sanrio store at the local mall got one, even the part-timers like him, because the store had been unusually busy and crowded for the past few weeks. Parents with their kids, teenagers, or even grown adults buying for themselves would come in and purchase practically everything on the shelves. None of the employees had any idea what had caused the increase in sales as of yet, but they knew that whatever they were doing, they had best keep going. As a result, not only would all the employees get monthly bonuses, but also a small pay raise. At least he could make some extra cash from something other than camming for an hour every night.

Frank knew that his previous engagement at the bank needed more attention so he headed over to the back room, where the executives met. He lied to Breckenridge the other night. He didn’t really have a busy day that day. He was just tired. _At least I can go home quickly after this,_ he thought as he opened the door, immediately greeted with a smile.

“Right on time, as usual, Iero.”

“Thanks, Hutchins,” he said with a smirk, shaking his hand.

“Let’s get down to business, shall we? I understand you’re in a bit of a need for a loan?”

“That’s right. You’ll be one of ten that Vastaria, Inc. has chosen to ask. We’ll be using it for research to enhance space technology. It’ll help to get clearer pictures and also more samples. Another part of it will assist in virtual reality prototypes to train astronauts.”

“Sounds exciting...but of course you know what I’m in this for.”

“You think I’d forget?” Frank chuckled. “All I need from you is two hundred thousand dollars upfront. It’s the same amount that the other donors will be contributing, but since we’ve gone back so far--how long has it been, thirteen years next week?”

“Flattering of you to remember.”

“Of course it is. Anyway, since we’ve been through everything and you’re the one person who assisted in my company getting off the ground and becoming the world’s next superstar, you can rest assured that once the profits start rolling in, you’ll be reimbursed twenty times over.”

“Four million dollars?” Hutchins asked with a smirk. “That can definitely be done. You can count me in.”  
“Perfect. I'll send you all the details before you leave work today. Always a pleasure to do business with you, Hutchins."

“Same to you, Iero.”

Frank closed the door behind him when he left. That was over. Now he had to get some sense into the boy's head.

He walked up to Gee, who was just leaving the line and placing money into his cute little purse. "Hey, you!" Frank called out, a frown decorating his face.

Gee's dark, full eyelashes fluttered like butterflies, framing the eyes that looked up to see the man from yesterday. "You again?"

"Did you follow me here?" Frank growled, taking the boy's arm and taking him outside. "I thought you ridiculed me enough."

"You deserved that!" Gerard countered, trying to escape the taller man's grip. "And I think _you_ followed _me!_ I just had to pick up money. I don't know what you had to do."

"I," Frank said with frustration in his voice. "had to have a meeting with a client. But obviously you wouldn't understand that."

He then leaned in and whispered in the other's ear. "Or maybe you do, kittenbootysweetheart69."

Gerard's heart stopped. His jaw fell, his cheeks turned cherry red, and his eyebrows arched to truly showcase his anger. "That's a secret! How do you know that?!"

"I recognized your ass in the video," Frank explained, smirking. "Didn't know you were such a slut."

Gee's adorable face scrunched up in a furious expression. "You don't know what it's like, do you?"

Frank got confused, his smile leaving. "What?"

"My parents work and work and work to make sure I can go to school where I want. I get scholarships, student loans, and money from a part-time job. And that's still not enough! I might enjoy camming now, but that doesn't change the fact that is wasn't an easy choice."

Tears streaked his face, and he wiped them off with his sweater. "You try being my mom and dad! They were told by my school that people like us shouldn't be even _thinking_ of college! How do you think you'd feel if you told that by your kid's dream school?"

At this point, Gerard was screaming, stabbing Frank in the chest with his finger as he pushed him up to the wall. "But you think it's funny, isn't it? You think it's hilarious that my parents are practically poor because of me, just because they want me to learn! Well, at least I'm not the kind of person who's rude to people on a daily basis!"

He turned on his heels, heading towards the bus stop. "I thought I was gonna have a good day. That is, until I met you."

As Gerard walked off, Frank simply stood there. For the first time in his life, he felt ashamed at what he had done. He looked at Gee, standing over at the bus stop. He was sniffling and sobbing, drying his tears every so often. He was absolutely miserable, and it was all Frank's fault. No amount of money or brown-nosing from other CEOs or his inferiors would have made the filthy sensation in his heart better. The only thing he could do was to apologize, even if Gerard would never accept it.

Frank carefully approached the cute boy, not getting too close. "What?" Gee snapped gently, standing where he was. "Do you want to humiliate me even more?"

"No," he replied, sighing. "I want to apologize. That was completely out of line, and I shouldn't have insulted you like that."

"Well, you did."

"I know," he responded. "I know I did. That's why I'm apologizing. I..."

He scratched his head.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I said, okay?"

Silence.

"I accept your apology."

"You do?"

"On one condition."

"Name it."

"If you're really sorry, you have to be kind to everyone you meet from now on. And you have to say sorry to anyone you were rude to before."

Frank stopped. That wasn't something he thought he could do. Pay money, sure. Get his workers to design a new product to get suckers to drop dough, that was easy. But being nice?

"...You can't do it, can you?"

"What? No, no, I can do that."

His brain immediately screamed at him for responding like that. _What are you thinking, you idiot? How are the other CEOs gonna see this? They'll think you've gone soft!_

"You sure?" Gee asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What, you think I can't? I mean...yeah, I'm sure."

Gerard turned around, walking towards Frank's shiny Lexus. "Where do you think you're going...Gee? That's your name? Who names their kid Gee?"

"My name," he replied, standing by the passenger door. "is Gerard Arthur Way. I like Gee better because it's cuter."

"That's nice, now why are you standing next to my car? Scratch it even a little bit and I'll sue."

"That's not very nice," Gee noted. "I guess I won't forgive you anyway."

"Fine, fine, I'm sorry," Frank said hastily. "But seriously, tell me why you're next to my car."

"I need a ride. The bus isn't coming anytime soon."

Frank sighed. "Fine, get in."

Unlocking the car, he got in the driver's seat as Gerard sat down next to him. "I can't believe I have to play taxi with this loser..." He muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"I said 'Where to?'"

Gee huffed and looked away from the man from yesterday. "The art supply store on the corner of Olive and 6th."

Just as Frank drove off, he asked "So what kind of school do you go to?"

"Art school, the one on 5th Avenue."

"Oh, one of those special snowflake kids, are you?"

Gee stared at him with a tiny glare. "I could say the same for you, with the way you act."

"Okay, okay, sorry..."

As they drove, Gerard couldn't help but notice how intricately beautiful his surroundings were, how aesthetically pleasing the design of the car was. Everything from the dials for the volume and temperature to the leather on the seats totally captivated him. Even the stitches caught his attention. He'd be totally distracted if it weren't for the handsome CEO driving the car he sat in. _Oh, why does he have to be so attractive?_ Gee thought. _His sour attitude almost ruins it._

It wasn't like Frank was focused only on the road. Watching Gee observe the interior his vehicle was somewhat...endearing, to be honest. In fact, seeing the boy's hazel eyes sparkle in joy at seeing something he found beautiful was, well, beautiful. It almost made Frank smile. Almost. _Frank, you're just driving this kid to where he wants to go and that's it. He's nobody special._

Traffic was only a little bit worse than usual. Construction took up a good portion of downtown, fixing minor things like broken potholes and the like. Gerard, of course, could be patient. Frank could not.

"God fucking dammit, you little shits need to get out of my fucking way..." he said, anger seething.

Gee gasped. "Don't say that!"

"Huh?"

"You shouldn't say words like that! They're bad, naughty words! Little kids could hear what you're saying!"

Frank's cheeks turned pink. _This kid is fucking adorable,_ he mused to himself before turning his head to hide his blushing face. "Sorry, forget what I said."

Gee stayed silent, shivering softly and rubbing his tiny hands to stay warm. He would have liked to turn down the AC, but he couldn’t. This guy seemed scary. Even a bit more traffic than usual had the ability to set him off. He just sat there, attempting to stay warm under the circumstances.

Of course, Frank wasn’t blind. Now, he wouldn’t admit that he felt a little guilty for making the boy next to him cold, but that was the fact of the matter. Turning down the air conditioning, he questioned “So how old are you anyway? You don’t even look like you’ve graduated high school.”

“Oh! Um, nineteen, going on twenty next April.”

“You’ve gotta be shitting me,” Frank replied, his eyes widening in surprise. “You look young. Seriously, I’ll have whatever you’re having.”

Gerard bit his lip, smiling gently before giggling. “Golly, if I had a penny for every time someone told me that, I could have ten of these cars!”

Frank was finally able to pull up in front of the art store after about ten minutes of waiting in traffic, and he parked before looking over at Gee with a small smirk on his face. Not one of malice. One of kindness.

“‘Golly’? What are you, some sort of 50s sitcom character?”

The pink, plush lips belonging to Gee lifted in a smile. He could even notice the glimmer in Frank’s eyes. “I guess so!”

Silence. Then Gerard decided to fill it. “Thanks for taking me here, by the way. I’ll be going now.”

Now he actually regretted mouthing off at him. Just as he began to step out of the car, Frank stopped him. “Wait a second, buttercup.”

Normally, Gerard would have given anybody who called him “buttercup” a piece of his mind, but something made him look back at Frank. “You know what? I’ll come with you. Buy whatever you want, it’s on me.”

“Really?” Gee asked incredulously.

“Do I look like I’m joking?” Frank questioned as he slammed the driver’s side door once he got out. “Look, you’re grateful for me chauffeuring you over here. I get that. But if I was in your situation, and somebody came up to me for no good reason and spouted off a whole bunch of shit about me, then I’d be pissed out of my fucking mind, too. I’d want something for my troubles.”

Gee smiled, leading the way inside of the store. He saw more than a few of his classmates; in fact, his school was only a few blocks away. Besides, everyone could get better discounts on pretty much everything than at the student store on campus. The only reason anyone went there was because either they had money to burn or the art store a few blocks away was closed for the day. Of course, this meant the art store on campus was almost always empty, which pissed off the school board so much that they tried to force the students to go there, until there was a huge protest surrounding the administrative building, which Gerard helped to lead. It was in the local newspapers, too.

“Hi, Blake!” Gerard greeted to a girl with bright green hair, who waved back with a smile. “Hey, Ansel! How are you, Mori?”

“Are you popular?” Frank asked, giving a weird stare to some of the kids in torn and paint-covered garments, who stared back at him in his expensive suit.

“A little? I don’t know. Everyone’s nice to each other at school, except for the rich kids. We don’t really talk to them too much.”

“Does everyone hate rich people from where you come from? I swear to God, it’s like we killed your firstborn, or something.”

“Well...we do have our reasons. I mean, the rich kids at school flaunt it to the point where it’s annoying. Plus they get higher grades than everyone else because even if they don’t do assignments, their parents will pay for good grades.”

“Are you serious?” Frank questioned in shock, his brow furrowing. “Assholes.”

“And it’s not just them,” Gee continued. “My dad got laid off when I was twelve from a really well-paying manager position at a factory. He was the best one at the company, but he was let go because it was too expensive to keep him.”

He rubbed away some tears as he inspected some gouache tubes. “We lost most of our health insurance that day. Now he’s a mechanic.”

Frank's quivered. "What factory was it?"

"The Ford factory just outside of town."

He gulped. He knew that factory. He knew because he was the main adviser to the board for a time. _I wish I knew,_ Frank thought. _Then I wouldn't have told them to lay off the highest paid workers. Maybe things would be a little better for this kid..._

"But that's not important right now," Gerard said as he calmed down, smiling. "Just look at these Faber Castels!"

Frank looked over as he pushed his previous thoughts to the side. "Colored pencils?"

"Yup! These are some of the best! All the kids at my school would kill for these!"

The taller man carefully picked up another brand of pencil, examining it but not knowing what to look for. "These are good too, right? I mean, they're all the same, right?"

"Oh, no, no, no!" Gerard gasped. "Those are Prismacolors, and they're very different from Faber Castels! They're super hard to sharpen. See the lead, here?"

Frank looked closer at the vibrantly-hued center. "Yeah, so?"

"It's really soft. A soft lead means it breaks off easier. Especially if you're sharpening your pencils, and that's not very fun. But if you're able to sharpen them just right, they're awesome to work with."

"Can you do it just right?"

"Uh huh! But I like Faber Castels better because then I don't have to worry about sharpening as much."

Frank poked around the aisle, looking at some other supplies, but also checking out Gerard. _Man, that body is perfect,_ Frank thought. _It might be a little voluptuous for his cute personality, but they still go together well._

Gerard, with his little basketful of art supplies, bent over at the waist to grab another item, showing off his big, beautiful bum. Frank's hazel orbs eyed it in need. _Fuck, I could just reach out and touch it right now,_ Frank mused, biting his lips. It suddenly got worse when Gerard reached for another item, emphasizing his ass even more because of his incredibly short skirt. Actually, was it getting worse or better? Frank couldn't decide.

"Okay...I think this should do for now," Gee said after a bit, peering into the shopping basket filled with acrylics, oils, a colored pencil set, five large paper pads, a new set of paintbrushes, and a few erasers. "I-I hope this isn't too much..."

"Like I said, get whatever you want," Frank responded, smirking. "I'm sure that'll last you for quite a bit."

"I know some students that can go through all this in less than a week!" Gerard giggled, placing the basket on the counter and letting Frank take out one of his credit cards to pay. "Sometimes even a few days, if it's finals week."

Frank shook his head in disbelief. "Wow, you guys work your asses off, don't you?"

"Butts."

"Huh?"

"Use butts instead of the a-word."

He chuckled gently, grabbing the plastic bags and taking Gerard outside. "Alright, I will."

Gee smiled, sighing. "So, I guess that's it?"

"Not quite. I'll drive you back to your dorm. Where is it?"

"It's super close to the front of the school. You can just drop me off there.”

Frank shifted into drive, heading towards the school. He had seen it before, coming and going from his office. He could see it from his office window, but he hardly paid it any mind, until now. Pulling up in front of the school, he could now see it all in it’s true, grand glory. Heavenly white walls, untouched with graffiti, filled the space within the confinements of the gates, accented with gold trim and warm brown doors. _No wonder he wants to go here,_ he thought.

Gee stepped out of the car, going around to the driver’s side. “Thanks again,” he said shyly. “For everything, I mean. Maybe you’re not too bad.”

“Same to you, Gee,” Frank replied, grinning gently.

“I’m so sorry, but I never got your name...which is kind of silly to ask at the end of all this…”

“I got that taken care of. I put my business card in your bag.”

“Wait--what? Huh?”

“Listen, I gotta go, cupcake. Gimme a call sometime!”

Within five seconds, his Lexus disappeared with him, leaving Gerard there on the sidewalk in front of his school. _I wonder what his name is. He must be pretty important, with his fancy suit and car._

He reached into the bag, pulling out a tiny business card. Most of it had been printed already, but there was handwriting on the back of it. It looked like a phone number at first glance. But that didn’t matter at the moment. Phone numbers could wait. What he needed to know right now was that guy’s name.

He flipped it over, his jaw dropping as he gasped loudly in shock. It couldn’t be...could it? It couldn’t be the President and CEO of the company that made the school’s computers, the city’s new software, and his new phone! But there it was, in dignified, presentable type.

“F-Frank Iero, President and CEO, Vastaria Electronics, Inc….”

He needed to sit down. There was only one thing that went through his mind, which also went through Frank's mind as he drove back to his house.

What on earth just happened?

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I feel like this is going downhill a little bit, but if you enjoy it, please tell me! I need all the encouragement I can get! :)

Fluffy, soft, pastel-colored blankets covered Gee's frame as he laid on his stomach on his bed as he stared intently at the business card he was given. The blankets kept him warm, as if the blush on his cheeks wasn't doing an exemplary job already. His slender fingers flipped the card from the side with Frank's name and job title to the slightly messy, handwritten cell number, written in ballpoint pen on the back. It was still all so unbelievable; how could a guy like him catch the attention of the wealthiest man in the city? He couldn't see why he'd be so interested. After all, they've been bickering since they met. But then again, he could see glimmers of joy and genuine smiles on the rich man's face. Just the thought made the cute boy snuggle into his blankets and smile, nibbling his pink lips cutely. However, the calm, quiet environment would cave in to his roommate's quirky, fun personality.

Lyn-Z rushed into the room, jumping onto Gerard's bed and cuddling close. "Guess who doesn't have any more classes today!"

Gee giggled, hugging her in return. "You?"

"You guessed right," she replied, her attention turning to the business card in her roommate's hand. Grinning, her slightly callused fingers swiped it from his hands, standing up so that the short stature that Gee possessed would prevent him from getting it back. Curse his height!

"Ooh, what's this? A phone number?"

"It's nothing, I swear! Give it back!"

"If it's nothing, why can't I see it? Hm, looks interesting...wait, what? How'd you get this, anyway? You don't get Frank Iero's business card so easily."

"I..." Gerard stuttered. "Well...you know the guy from the coffee shop?"

"You mean that jerk? Wait, that was this guy?" she questioned, waving the business card.

"Yeah...I saw him again today..."

"Really?" Lyn-Z asked, surprised. "You mean on purpose?"

"No, of course not. I met him by chance outside the bank. He made fun of me again, so I really let him have a piece of my mind."

"Good for you! I bet that showed him."

"I guess it did," Gerard mused aloud. "Because he actually apologized. But I said I would only accept it if he stopped being rude to people and said sorry to everybody he was ever rude to."

"So...he backed out?"

"No, actually. He agreed to it. Then he drove me to the art store and paid for everything. Then he dropped me off and left that in the bag."

Lyn-Z looked back at the card before handing it back. "That's kind of odd, isn't it? I mean, all of a sudden turning nice?"

"Yeah...I didn't think he would..."

"Well, let's just forget about him," Lyn-Z suggested, pulling out Gee's laptop. "Have you thought about that online dating thing?"

"Well...maybe I could give it a try..."

"Great!" she replied, handing him his computer. "Now put your password, I'll help make your profile."

Gee smiled and sighed, typing in his super secret password. "Just don't put weird stuff, ok, Lyn-Z?"

"Trust me, if I were to put weird stuff, then it would be for my own stuff."

Once Gee logged in, he opened up his internet browser and asked "So what site should I use? There's so many to choose from."

"I've heard some of the kids here use E-Passion.com," she said, grabbing her bass. "There's actually some really good-looking guys on there! I don't think it should be too hard for you."

"Who would want a girly, nineteen-year-old art student who likes stuffed toys, though?" he asked dejectedly. "I mean, don't guys want somebody who's a little more manly? You know that's not my style..."

"If it's not your style, then that's that. Who cares about what those guys think? Besides, at least it'll weed out the jerks."

"I guess you're right," he agreed, typing in his email, password, and username. "Can you help me choose a profile picture? I don't know which one will look best."

"The selfie you took two days ago," Lyn-Z smiled. "You look absolutely stunning in that one!"

"Whatever you say, boss," he joked. "Now I need to write my bio. But I don't know exactly what to say about myself."

"Gimme the laptop, I'll do it."

"If you insist...here you go. Don't embarrass me, ok?"

"I won't! Or will I?"

"Lyn-Z!"

"Shush your mouth and be pretty! I've got this."

Lyn-Z typed for a minute or two, tapping away to introduce her roommate to the world. "Here, this will work."

Gerard read it aloud. "'Hi! Happy to meet you! My name is Gerard, but you can call me Gee, and I'm a nineteen-year-old art student in NYC. I love drawing, shopping, and cuddling with my stuffed toys, but I would rather cuddle my future boyfriend! I'd adore him best if he was tall, dark-haired, and willing to give and receive lots of love! Maybe it'll be you? Message me soon!' Lyn-Z, are you crazy?! I can't post this!"

"Why not? It describes you perfectly!"

"But it's cutesy! Guys don't want that!"

"I told you to forget about what guys want! You can't lie on these sorts of sites, otherwise you're not gonna get the relationship you want."

He bit his lip, averting his gaze before turning back to the screen. "Ok...I'll post it now."

Once he hit the enter key, he got five messages within a minute. "Already? Let me see... _ **ew!**_ "

"What?"

"These are creepy, old guys! One of them sent a picture!"

"Of what?"

"What do you think?"

"Oh! Hold on, lemme see...Oh _god_ , it looks disgusting! Delete those, ASAP! "

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Gerard said as he clicked the x-button on all of them. Tearing up a bit, he cried softly "Oh, Lyn-Z...what if nobody wants an actual relationship with me? What if they just want me for...you know..."

"Gee, don't say that," she said reassuringly, placing a hand on his shoulder. You're a wonderful person. There's always going to be those kinds of people, but you have to know that they don't deserve you, ok sweetheart?"

He sighed. "Ok..."

"Attaboy. I think I'm gonna take a nap before I get started on my assignments."

"Here, have a blanket," Gerard offered as he handed her one of his. "I don't like seeing you shiver."

"See? You're the nicest person ever, how could anyone not fall in love with you?"

He smiled as he tucked her in, petting her hair as she snuggled into the covers and fell asleep. She was a wonderful roommate. The best one he could ask for.

Looking back at his laptop, he decided to surf the Internet for a bit. Sure, he had some assignments, but it'd be good to take some time to relax before getting to work.

Unfortunately, Frank had little to no time to relax that day. He just _had_ to check up "quickly" at the office, didn't he? He was counting on the vice-president to be there, but apparently his kid's piano recital was more important. He'd heard that kid play. Couldn't play for shit.

Now he was left with all the reports that the VP was supposed to handle. He could get one of the managers to handle the rest, but this was definitely going to be his last one for the day. Besides, he couldn't work with Gee on his mind.

Gerard...man, he was amazing. Perhaps too amazing. Was I creepy to give him my number? he asked himself. It was probably too forward...but it would be nice to see him again.

Once he finished typing up the last report, he stared at his computer before opening up the Google home page. _I'm just gonna be creepy one more time. Ok, type in his name...Gerard Way. Let's see what that turns up._

Once he hit "Enter," a good amount of entries appeared on the screen. Gee's tumblr page, some articles about some protests...Frank didn't see him as the activist type, but then again, he'd barely known him. Then he saw something else. An E-Passion.com account? This should be interesting.

Clicking the link brought him to Gee's page on the site, showing an attractive photograph of him as well as his description.

_Would rather cuddle his future boyfriend, huh? Tall, dark hair...maybe I should join..._

Then something hit him. Would Gerard even be interested in Frank? After all, their encounters hadn't been on the best terms, and while Frank was sure that he was in the right, he did have to admit that he was out of line in his actions. But then again, what else did he have to lose?

An account was easy to make. All he had to do was make a username, password, and give his email. Picking a photograph and writing a description was the hard part. _I think I'll pick this one, I look good in it. Besides, I'm in one of my best suits._

Now it was time for the description. Usually he'd get his secretary to type up things like this, but know he was stuck. He'd just go with whatever he came up with. Besides, he could change it later.

"Lovely to meet you."

Yeah, right.

"My name is Frank, and I lead a company in NYC."

Best not to give his identity too much.

"Hoping to meet someone who can love me for me, and not for the things I have. I enjoy music and being around other people, so message me soon."

Ehh. It was okay. It'll have to do for now. Messaging Gee was now top priority. Once he clicked the "Send Private Message" link, he typed, smirking gently.

"Hey, remember me? I'm the guy that bought your art stuff :)"

He sent the message, closing his laptop and handing the other reports to his secretary. "Anna, can you hand these over to Gene in Accounts Payable? I've got some other business to take care of."

"Sure thing, Mr. Iero."

Frank took the glass elevator down to the parking lot, heading over to his car. Now it was a matter of waiting for Gerard to respond.

Gee would eventually get to answering. He didn't notice that he got a new message at first; he was too engrossed in his Tumblr dash, mindlessly scrolling for what seemed like hours. When his eyes wandered to look at his E-Passion.com profile, he heart raced. A new message? Maybe it'll be something other than those gross things from old perverts. He clicked on it immediately, his jaw dropping when he realized who it was.

_How did he find my profile? His page says that he just joined today! Did he Google me?_

He didn't even mean to click "Enter private chat," but he tapped it anyway. He was getting impulsive lately.

_SweetLittleKitten: How did you find my page?? (∘⁼̴⃙̀ ^ ⁼̴⃙́∘)_

A response came quickly. Frank was already home and typing away on the couch.

_TechGodFrank: did a bit of searching ;) and what the hell is that thing? How'd you do that?"_

So he did Google him! Gee furiously tapped at the keys, responding to the rich man.

_SweetLittleKitten: creep ୧(๑•̀ᗝ•́)૭_

_SweetLittleKitten: and you have to have the Japanese keyboard on. thought you were good at computers (۶ૈ ۜ ᵒ̌▱๋ᵒ̌ )۶ૈ=͟͟͞͞ ⌨_

Frank chuckled. He never bothered to check out the other keyboards. But those emoticons that Gee made were cute; they reminded Frank of the boy a lot.

_TechGodFrank: i am, cutie ;P wonder why those emoticons look like you_

_TechGodFrank: then again, nothing can really look exactly like you. you're too adorable_

_SweetLittleKitten: you're doing this to make me mad, aren't you?_

_TechGodFrank: partly_

_TechGodFrank: but mainly I just wanted to talk to you_

Gee blushed, hiding under the blankets so that Lyn-Z wouldn't wake up and see the chat screen.

_SweetLittleKitten: about what?_

_TechGodFrank: i honestly had a good time being with you_

_SweetLittleKitten: nice joke_

_TechGodFrank: no joke, gee. imma be honest. you're cute. you're sweet. I haven't seen that in people a lot_

_SweetLittleKitten: thanks! ෆ╹ .̮ ╹ෆ_

A smile returned to Gee's lips. Wow, this guy wasn't half bad. Maybe he should give a chance.

_SweetLittleKitten: soooo...you had fun with me? ★~(◠ω◕✿)_

_TechGodFrank: yep, that's why I was gonna ask you something_

_SweetLittleKitten: like what?_

_TechGodFrank: call me, you still have my number, right?_

_SweetLittleKitten: yup_

_TechGodFrank: i just don't wanna ask a big question through text. even i know that's rude af_

_SweetLittleKitten: sounds like someone's learning to be nice!! （≧∇≦）_

_TechGodFrank: shut up ;P call me!_

Gerard closed his laptop, grabbing his phone and Frank's business card and quietly stepping out into the hall. His heart was going crazy. He bit his lip, feeling the thick paper in his fingers as he dialed the number, his hand shaking softly. _Oh my god, this'll be the first guy other than my family or classmates I've ever called,_ he thought. _He can't be asking for a date...can he?_

He held his cell phone to his ear, letting the dial tone play as he waited for Frank to pick up. His stomach felt as if it was in a thousand knots, the suspense of it all becoming almost too much. Then Frank picked up.

"Nice of you to call right after my message."

"Oh, shush! It's called being polite!"

"Or maybe something more? Don't worry, I'm just teasing you."

"So...what did you want to ask me?"

Silence.

"You still there, um...Frank?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here...I just have to get myself together, sorry about that."

Get himself together? For what?"

"Ok, now I'm ready."

"Well, that's...that's good, I guess. I mean, that'd be horrible if you just blurted out whatever you had on your mind without any thought, and--"

"I'd like to ask you out."

"O-Out?"

"Yeah...like on a date. Have you seriously never been asked out?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"I'm not, that'd be an asshole thing to do. Hey, are you still with me? Hello?"

He shook nervously, stuttering into the phone "I-I'll have to call you back, Frank..."

He ended the call, walking quickly back into his room and flopping onto his soft bed. Soon, his face was red, and he tried to comprehend what had just occurred.

_I-I've been asked out for the first time...and it's not a joke._


	5. Chapter 5

_Breathe in, breath out. Breathe in, breathe out._

Gerard curled up in a ball under the covers, his heart rate increasing since he ended the call with Frank. Yes, it was rude and hypocritical--he _was_ trying to get Frank to be nice--but then again, he always had a bad experience with boys. It had always been the running joke to ask him out. Especially since his first and only prom night during junior year. If only he hadn’t been stood up. Then things could have been easier. He looked back at the chat screen, seeing some new messages from Frank.

_TechGodFrank: hey you there???_

_TechGodFrank: did i say something wrong?_

_TechGodFrank: gee?_

Gerard sighed, beginning to type.

_SweetLittleKitten: sorry...i just freaked out a little bit…_

_SweetLittleKitten: i haven’t had the best experience with dating… ( ᵒ̴̶̷̥́ . ᵒ̴̶̷̣̥̀ )_

_TechGodFrank: i understand_

_TechGodFrank: i’ve had some shitty experiences with dating too :/_

_TechGodFrank: so it’s not like you’re alone_

_Gosh, he’s nice,_  Gee thought. _Maybe I’ve been too hard on him...besides, it’ll be good for me to get out of this dorm for something other than food and supplies._

_SweetLittleKitten: i’m gonna call you back right now, okay? sorry again for this (╥_╥)_

_TechGodFrank: don’t worry about it :] i’ll be waiting!_

Gee smiled softly. Frank could actually be sweet when he wanted to be, it seemed. At least they were on good terms for once. Picking up the phone, Gerard stepped out into the hall again, dialing Frank’s number again. He didn’t even have to wait; Frank picked up almost immediately after Gee heard the dial tone.

“Hey, sorry I freaked you out.”

“No, no, it’s not your fault...I shouldn’t have hung up on you like that…”

“Hey, let’s put it in the past, ok? At least we’re talking now. No need to worry, kitten,” he replied with a grin, teasing him jokingly.

Gee blushed at the pet name, biting his lip before going on. “So...I’ve thought about it, and…”

“Yeah?”

“I-I think I’d like to go out with you.”

“You think or do you really want too? You can’t half-ass something like this.”

He held his tongue about the rich man’s swearing, sighing. “I want to.”

“You sure?”

“Yes,” he smiled. “I’m ready for a night on the town. It’ll be exciting.”

“Yeah...about that…”

“What?”

“I don’t wanna take you out yet, at least not in public. I mean, you know me. Everybody does. I’ve had to hire and install some high-tech security systems so I could get the press off my property, but I’m still pretty well-documented on the streets.”

“Oh…”

“Don’t worry. We can just have it at my house. I’ll pick you up any time you want, too. Just say the word and I’m on it.”

Gee smiled, sliding down the wall to the floor and hugging his pale legs. “That sounds good. I’ll have to wear something fancy, right?”

“Sure, go ahead. It’d be a pleasure to see you in something nice. Not to say you’re not cute in casual clothes, either.”

“Are you always this flirty? You’re making me blush!”

“Good. Hope to see that again soon. By the way, is tomorrow any good for you? I’m out of the office the whole day.”

“Oh! Um, I just have one class from tomorrow afternoon five to seven ...could you pick me up at seven thirty? I mean, if it’s not too much trouble…”

Frank chuckled. “You’re so nice, Gee. Seven thirty is perfect. I can’t wait to see you.”

“Really?”

“Of course. I think I’d better let you go. I mean, you’re in college, right? You’ve got homework.”

“Actually, yeah, I do...so, see you tomorrow, I guess.”

“Have a good night, buttercup. Can’t wait to see you in your pretty outfit.”

“You too--oh! Wait, that’s not what I meant! I wanted to say good night!”

“Sure you did, sweetheart,” Frank purred. “Sleep tight, then.”

“You too,” Gerard replied, pursing his lips and hanging up. Gosh, he was already tired, and he hadn’t even started the date yet. _Well, at least it can’t get any worse,_ he thought as he opened the door to see Lyn-Z right in front of him with a grin.

“Who’s picking you up tomorrow at seven thirty?”

“H-How did you know?”

“I woke up early and heard you talking. Were you talking with somebody you met on E-Passion.com?”

“Well, yeah…”

“Who? Is he hot? How old is he?”

Gee’s eyes averted towards his computer screen, showing off Frank’s profile proudly.

“Him?” Lyn-Z asked, her jaw dropped. “How?”

“I think he Googled me and found my page…”

“Isn’t that somewhat creepy? I mean, wouldn’t that be considered stalking?”

“I guess so,” Gee responded as he sat down on the bed. “But I don’t know, I haven’t given him a chance. Besides, he was nice enough to pay for my art supplies.”

“I guess if you want to and you already planned the date, it’s ok,” Lyn-Z said with a smile. “Do whatever you want, I’m not your mom. Besides, he is cute.”

“You’d make a very cool mom,” Gee complimented.

“I would, actually,” she grinned, taking his hand and leading him to the closet. “Now let’s plan your outfit. I don’t want you to decide at the last minute, ok? This can make or break the whole thing!”

His mind wandered to Frank as he looked through his closet, and he beamed in excitement. _Wow, I can’t believe I’m so excited for this! I bet he’s got a huge house with fifty rooms and twenty TVs and anything else he could ever want. Golly, it’ll sure be easy for him to plan a date._

Nothing could be further from the truth.

In fact, Frank went quickly around his mansion, inspecting every room for cleanliness and the utilization of décor before deeming it perfect. Of course, this took hours upon hours. Aside from that, he made sure the security systems were up to date, ensuring that the press wouldn’t arrive uninvited, and gathered the kitchen staff to plan the menu, taking into account of every single dietary need the boy could have.

“Look, Marcia, what if this guy gets an allergic reaction because the fucking peanuts are too close to everything else? I can’t have even a little bit of anything in the food that could kill him!”

“I understand, sir, but it’s simply not possible to have all of these options on the menu,” the chef replied. “Some of the ingredients need to be ordered and won’t arrive until next week. Perhaps you could call him and ask for his own dietary preferences.”

“I’ll do that, but if my date dies from eating nuts, I’m firing your ass,” he grumbled, picking up the phone before remembering what Gee had said. About being nice and all that. Sighing, he turned around and said “Shit, Marcia, I’m sorry…”

The chef turned around, her eyes widening in shock. “Sir?”

“I just want this to be nice. You didn’t deserve that, ok? I’ll give you a bonus for putting up with me. Go ahead and do what you need to do, I’ll be making the call.”

Speechless, Marcia walked back into the kitchen to join the rest of the staff. Now that Frank had a bit of privacy, he called Gee, speaking immediately once the boy had picked up the call.

“Hey, do you have any allergies?”

“Huh?”

“I’m planning the menu for tomorrow, and I don’t want you to get killed over food. Jesus, sorry about calling you, I’m not interrupting anything, am I?”

“Oh no, not at all! Don’t worry, I don’t have any allergies, but I’ll give you a tip.”

“Anything.”

“If you make chickpea curry for a main course and chocolate cheesecake with raspberry sauce for dessert, you’ll have my heart instantly.”

“Well then,” he said with a smirk. “I know what to make, then. Have a good night, ok?”

“You flirt,” Gerard teased. “And I will.”

Frank hung up, going back to Marcia to finalize the menu. There was only one thing left to do: arrange the back patio for an outdoor dinner. The weather was improving, and if a romantic meal under the stars couldn’t tug at Gee’s heartstrings, then there was no hope. The decorators did a very good job, to say the least. The strings of tiny lights over the canopy was definitely a nice touch, and it would only get better with the stars and the full moon that was set to arrive tomorrow night. All he needed was for his date to be here, and everything would be perfect.

He couldn't wait; in fact, he spent the whole night thinking about Gee. His plush, pink lips, his dark, fluttering eyelashes framing hazel orbs,  his short, soft hair, his slender pale body...but his smile! It could make even the coldest people grin and make the sun shine on the rainiest day. Frank sighed, his heart thumping in his chest as he tossed and turned in his bed aimlessly. Gerard was no better. He laid in bed, endlessly talking to Lyn-Z.

"I can't get over him..." He mused aloud as he turned towards his roommate. "He's practically the whole package. Tall, dark hair, perfect lips, and he's starting to be nice and he has the best smile ever..."

"You're so cute," Lyn-Z giggled. "I bet he thinks the same way about you."

"No, that can't be right..."

"Gee, why else would he ask you out?"

"To make fun of me like every other time I've been asked out?"

"Gee, you've got to stop that mentality. It's only gonna hurt you in the end, and trust me, it's not fun. If you keep thinking that, you're not gonna get the relationship you want because you don't trust anyone. I know it's hard, but you have to try. Okay?"

He sighed. "Okay."

He finally stopped talking, but he could feel his heart beat gently. _Is that for Frank?_ he thought. _I don't know anymore. Maybe this will go well. Still, I can't wait to see him. I wonder if he's excited too._

As Frank and Gerard fell asleep in their respective beds, only one thing came to mind.

_Is this what love is?_

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me begin by saying how sorry I am for taking so much time to update. Many things have been happening, including my parents' divorce, moving back to my hometown, registering and getting ready for school, among other things. Thank you all so much for sticking with me even though I don't deserve it :') I'll also apologize in advance for typos, bad writing, and the length of the chapter. Thank you everyone <3 <3 <3 And I hope you enjoy!

"Ok, Gee, let's go over this again...this dress, or this dress?"

He bit his lip as he stood in Nordstrom with Lyn-Z looked at the warm violet sheath and the frost blue gown, both of them held in her hands. He knew he had to make a choice, but he didn't know what to say. His eyes switched from one dress to the other nervously. "I...I don't know?"

She huffed gently and put them back on the rack. "Look, Gee, I know it's a little nerve racking, but we need to find something nice for you to wear tonight," she said as she placed her hands on his shoulders. "I still can't believe you don't have anything fancy in your closet."

"I couldn't either! I thought I had something," Gerard retorted shyly. "Look, I think these might be too fancy for my taste..."

"I understand," Lyn-Z replied, grinning and taking his hand. "I've got an idea. A saw some dresses here near the front that can be dressed up and down. Do you think that'd be better? Then we can find some cute accessories."

"I-I guess so," he responded, smiling. "But what if I don't like anything?"

"Then we can take a break before going to another store. We have until four thirty and it's almost noon. This is about you, not me. Although I'll have to admit, this whole place is some serious eye candy."

He giggled. "Ok, let's go!"

Leading him down the escalator, Lyn-Z brought Gerard to another section full of dresses. "Go ahead and look around to see if you find anything you like."

Gerard started sifting through the racks, taking his time to thoroughly look at each of his choices.

"How about this one?" Lyn-Z asked, holding up a silky, petal pink skater dress.

"Ooh! Maybe that would be good," Gerard said happily.

"I'll keep it. When we're done looking through here, we'll take you over to try on your choices."

“I really like these choices better than the ones upstairs,” he noted, keeping a dress to try on later every so often. “Thanks again, for taking me here, I mean.”

“I told you, Gee, it’s a pleasure,” she said happily. “Ok, so we’ve got five dresses already here. Do you wanna try them on now?”

“Sure, but is it ok if we keep looking if I don’t really like how they look on me?”

“Of course it is! After all, you’re the one who’s gonna get dressed up for his date with Mr. Bigshot tonight,” she said with a smile and a wink as she led Gee to the dressing room, sitting down in a nearby chair. “Go ahead and take your time, I’ll be right here.”

Of course, Gerard went into the men’s dressing room. He knew he’d get yelled at if he went to the girls' dressing room like one time when he was stupid and tried to pass as a girl so that he could avoid the dressing rooms in the guys’ section. But he had very good reasons, especially since he’d get beat up because of his petite, feminine figure. It got to the point that going shopping for clothes alone was not an option. Luckily, nobody else was there, at least this time.

When Gerard came out the first time, he was dress in the petal pink silk dress that Lyn-Z had found. "Well? I don't know, I think it looks a little..."

"Kitschy?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, I can see why you'd think that. The silk kinda looks like it came from a Halloween costume. Wanna try one of the other ones?"

"Sure, I'll be right back."

The process repeated with every single other dress. There was always some sort of problem: too dark, too light, too thick, too thin, too loose in the chest, the list went on. Gerard sighed. "I guess this is a failure, too..."

"Now, come on! Keep your chin up! I found one more dress that I think you'd be amazing in," Lyn-Z encouraged, handing him a dress and leading back into the dressing room. "Now go on, you'll look awesome!"

He smiled softly. Maybe this will be the one, I'm sure of it. Lyn-Z's good with clothes.

Once he slipped it on, he gasped softly in amazement. It felt as if the dress was made especially for him. The light cream colored lace fabric went with his skin instead of overpowering it or washing it out. The dress itself was perfect. It went up to his mid thigh, had sleeves that went to the middle of his forearms, and gave him soft, elegant curves in his waist. It was more than enough to make him smile, and he walked out of the dressing room to show off how he looked to his roommate. "It's perfect!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Lyn-Z covered her mouth in amazement. "Oh wow, Gee! I-I knew you'd look great, but I never thought you'd look this good!"

"You really think so?" he asked as he gave a twirl.

"Would I lie about this?" she asked happily. "We're buying this dress right now! Maybe add a thin gold necklace, some diamond earrings, and you'll be a star!"

Gerard couldn't stop smiling. _I bet Frank is going to love me in this. It's impossible not to! It'll go great with anything he'll wear tonight._

He was more than right. Not only was Frank able to select the best suit from his wardrobe, he made it look better than anyone else ever could. The suit itself was still in pristine condition. After all, he only wore it for extremely special occasions, and having a date over after being single for so long was definitely a special occasion.

There was only one question: how could the night be even better? It weighed on Frank's mind considerably, especially since he had the kitchen staff whip up and exquisite meal, supervised the cleaning and decorating, and ensured that tonight would be a private one, free from the media. What was missing?

Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. I've got it! he thought, grabbing his cell phone and calling Gerard, who picked up within a few rings of the dial tone.

"I think you just want an excuse to talk to me, don't you?" Gee asked, obviously smiling as he spoke on the phone.

"There's that," Frank replied with a chuckle. "Your voice is irresistible. But I also wanted to discuss the matter of picking you up tonight."

"Sure, what's up?"

"I won't be picking you up personally," he explained. "because you'll be coming to my place with my limousine driver."

"I'm gonna ride in a limo?" Gee asked, happily surprised.

"Exactly. I assume you'll be in your dorm at 7:30?"

"Yup!"

"Perfect. I'll give the driver the directions, then. You'll know him when you see him. He goes by Spencer."

"Gosh, you just made me even more excited for tonight," Gee giggled. "I have to go, me and my roommate and I are shopping for my outfit for tonight."

"Ooh, getting all dolled up, aren't you?" He teased playfully. "I'll let you go, then. Can't wait to see you tonight."

"Same here! See you!"

The moment Gee hung up, Frank sat down, smiling. Now all he had to do was wait.

Of course, waiting was a bitch. Suddenly it hit him how long it would take for 7:30 to arrive, and he wished that Gerard could just show up. Of course, he knew that couldn’t happen. Gee had a class. _I’ll be patient,_ he thought. _I can be patient for someone as cute as Gee._

It wasn’t like Gerard was any better. Throughout his whole class, all he could do was work on his painting, stare at the clock, sigh, and repeat.

“Something wrong, Gerard?” his classmate, Ansel, asked.

“Huh? Oh, I’m fine. It’s just I’ve got a huge date tonight.”

“Wow, finally,” another voice sneered. “It’s about time your ugly ass went out with somebody.”

“Jesus Christ, Tristan, cut it out. You’re just mad that Gee led the protest to get the dean to lower tuition rates,” Ansel replied with a glare.

“My dad did that to make sure the wrong people don’t get in. There’s a fucking _reason_ this place is exclusive. But then again, Gerard wouldn’t know about that, would he?”

He walked off, and Ansel shook his head in disgust. “Don’t listen to him, Gee. You deserve to be here.”

“Yeah…”

Gee knew that Dean Warrick’s son was furious about the protests he carried out against the corruption among the higher-ups at school. All of the rich kids were, in fact. But he knew the real reason he was angry with him. It was stupid to start a relationship with Tristan in the first place, but he said forever, not “until you tell me that being masculine isn’t for you”. Was it Gee's fault for liking skirts and stuffies? Now, he refused to say “forever,” now opting for “faggot”, “tranny”, and “whore”, and he swore that it would never stop.

But that wasn’t Gee’s concern now. Now that he could finally leave, he dashed towards his dorm to get changed immediately into the beautiful, lacey dress that he had bought with Lyn-Z that same day. His heart beat fast, his mind racing. _Frank’s going to love this dress,_ he thought as he slipped into it before moving on to his makeup, opting for a simple, small cateye, mascara, tinted moisturizer, and lip balm. _He’ll just look at me and his jaw will drop from just one stare--wait, why am I thinking this? I’ve never even held hands with this guy!_

But it seemed like that didn’t even matter as Gerard set his makeup, put on his diamond stud earrings, a thin, gold necklace, and nude flats, and fluffed up his hair a bit to increase its volume. He checked his phone. 7:18 PM.  “You look beautiful, Gee,” he said to himself as he looked in the mirror. “And this date is gonna be fun.”

He hurried down the stairs, stopping right in his tracks as he closed the door behind him when he got outside. “Tristan?”

“Hey, faggot.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“It’s what you are, right? Look at you.”

“Clothes don’t tell people who I’m into. I told you that before. Why are you here?” he asked as his brow furrowed in frustration.

“Don’t get your panties in a twist. Assuming you are wearing panties.”

Gerard blushed and stepped backward, his gaze averting from side to side.

Tristan smirked. “You are, aren’t you? Slut.”

“That’s none of your business. I thought you wanted nothing to do with me anymore. At least, that’s what you said when I left you. Now leave me alone.”

“So you can go on your date? It’s probably just a sugar daddy.”

Gerard rolled his eyes. “Do everyone a favor and please shut up. This is who I am and you decided to throw the relationship away when you wouldn’t accept it. And if you think I’m gonna stop protesting what’s going on with your dad and the staff, you were either dropped on your head as a child or born stupid.”

He fast-walked towards the limousine once he saw it, but he could still hear his toxic ex. “You don’t even know him, do you? If something happens, it’s your own goddamn fault!”

Gee bit his tongue. He knew better than to talk back. He dated him for a year. Holding in the tears, he took a deep breath and entered the limousine, his mood lifted as he felt the gentle heat of the seat warmers. "Good evening. I assume you are Master Iero's company?"

"Oh! Yes, I am. You're Spencer, aren't you?"

"Indeed I am. Would you care for a small refreshment before your dinner tonight?" He asked, tipping his hat before smoothly driving off towards Frank's mansion.

"Just water will be fine, thank you," Gee said with a smile.

Spencer pressed a button, and a glass immediately appeared in a tray next to Gee. A small spout poured the cool, clear water into it. Gee was amazed. He picked up the glass and took a sip, grinning. He could taste hints of cucumber, which intensified the fresh taste. "Thank you so much for picking me up, Spencer."

"Always a pleasure, sir."

"Please, call me Gee," he said happily as they began to go up Frank's driveway. The boy was floored. _I knew he was rich, but I never thought he was_ this _rich!_ he mused. _This place looks like a castle!_

Parking, Spencer unlocked the limousine and allowed Breckenridge to open the door for Gee, who pulled a five dollar bill out of his purse. "I know it's not much, Spencer, but I want to thank you for driving safely."

Spencer's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh no, sir--excuse me, Gee. I can't accept such a generous offer."

"I insist. Hard work deserves to be rewarded."

He kindly gave Spencer the money, who tipped his hat once more and smiled.

"Master Iero awaits inside, sir," Breckenridge said as Gee turned towards him and followed him to the gigantic, gorgeously detailed front door. "He is most exuberant for your arrival."

"Exuberant" would not even begin to cover it. The rich man practically paved a path in the floor from pacing back and forth, wondering everything from how Gerard was feeling to what he was wearing. Gee filled his mind to the brim; he was all Frank could think about. Once the door was opened, he turned to see his date to have his jaw drop, his cheeks turning pink as he stared at Gee in amazement. "Presenting Master Iero's company for the evening, Gerard Arthur Way," Breckenridge announced.

Gerard was flawless. How could anyone think otherwise? That dress, that jewelry...but nothing could beat Gee’s very presence, or his gorgeous smile as he walked up to Frank.

“I think you like my outfit, don’t you?” he teased, smiling.

“I do indeed,” Frank purred, wrapping his arm around Gee, making him squeak adorably in happiness. “Now, why don’t we have some dinner?”

Gee nodded, following Frank into the dining room, gasping in shock. “Is this really where we’re eating? It’s huge!”

“Of course, sweetheart,” Frank responded, smirking. "Only the very best for my very special guest. Take a seat, dinner will be out shortly. In the meantime, why don’t you have something to drink? Breckenridge?”

As Gerard sat in the seat next to Frank, Breckenridge left and returned quickly with what looked like a bottle of wine. “Oh, um, Frank...I can’t drink, I’m nineteen.”

“Of course, we’re not animals here. This is sparkling lemonade imported from Milan,” Frank explained with a smile, pouring the fizzy liquid into a champagne flute. “Not having alcohol doesn’t mean we can’t be fancy.”

Once his glass was filled, Gerard smiled and sipped his drink. “Gosh, this tastes amazing!”

“Like I said, only the best,” Frank said as the kitchen staff came in with their dinner, placing the dishes in front of them. “I hope you’ll enjoy the food.”

“I’m sure I will,” Gee said, taking a bite and moaning softly from the taste. “The chefs are really good, this is wonderful!”

“I’ll have to admit, this has a remarkable taste. I’ve never had this particular kind of curry before. Maybe I’ll have it more often.”

After eating for a while, Gerard noted “I’m still surprised by the fact that you’re interested in me.”  
“Really? How so?”

“Look at yourself, Frank. You’re the richest man in the city. It’s mind-boggling to figure out why a nineteen-year-old art student could captivate a guy that makes more than all of the business owners that live in this place combined.”

“I don’t think it’s that confusing.”

“I don’t see how it isn’t.”

Frank moved his chair closer to Gerard’s, cupping the boy’s cheek with his smooth yet strong hand before kissing it gently. “Hush, sugar. Having you over tonight is an honor for me.”

“Th-That still doesn’t answer my question. How on Earth could you like me? I thought it wasn’t your thing to be with people on my level.”

Frank’s breath hitched as he stopped eating, putting down his fork calmly. “I know. I know it’s not. But you...you have this thing where it’s hard to disagree with you. Somehow you’ve convinced me to draw closer to you without having to flirt with me at all. I haven’t seen that before in my life.”

The kitchen staff took their finished plates before taking them to the kitchen as Frank spoke. “And I know, part of me is telling me to leave you alone and to live my life the way I always have up to this point. It’s really, really, tempting. More than you can imagine. I mean, I was happy making people feel below me. Like I was in control over them. But there’s another part of me saying to fuck that shit.”

He lifted his head to look at Gerard. “Guess which one I’m deciding to listen to now.”

Gee stared at Frank, trying to comprehend what he was saying. "I can't be that influential, can I?"

"Oh honey, more than you can imagine," Frank replied, grinning at Gee. “You made a rich man humble. That’s gotta count for something.”

Once the chocolate cheesecake with raspberry sauce was brought in, Frank spoke again.  "But enough of that noise for now. I hope that dinner didn't fill you up too quickly."

“Not at all. Just looking at this cake is making my tummy all hungry!” Gerard giggled, picking up his dessert fork and cutting a small piece. He couldn’t believe how kind Frank was being this entire time. Not only did he manage to prepare a scrumptious meal, he’s been treating Gee as if he was a princess. Not that Gee was complaining.

“I want to go outside after this,” Frank said as they enjoyed their dessert and he scooted his chair closer to Gerard’s. “The forecast says that there’s a beautiful full moon tonight, but I think you take the cake.”

“Really? Speaking of cake, thank you so much for dessert! It was so yummy!”

“Anything for you, Gee. Ah, looks like you got a bit of the raspberry sauce by your mouth, darling,” Frank cooed, cupping Gerard’s cheek in his hand. “It’d be a shame if it were to be all over your face, wouldn’t it?”

“I...I guess so…”

“Then let me take it off for you,” Frank said, leaning in to kiss the corner of Gee’s mouth and getting the raspberry sauce off. He could feel the warmth of Gerard’s cheeks from him blushing. By god, it was adorable.

Of course, Gerard’s mind and heart were racing. “D-Did you--”

“I helped with the sauce. Cute boys such as yourself need to stay clean, don’t they?” flirted Frank before turning to his butler. “Now, could my company and I have some privacy for the rest of the evening, please? I’ll call you if I need anything, Breckenridge.”

“Of course, sir. Enjoy your evening.”

Now that they could be alone, Frank and Gerard went out onto the beautifully decorated patio. The strings of lights that hung over the canopy dazzled Gee, and it showed in his eyes and his smile. “Oh Frank, this is wonderful! All this for me?”

“Who would it be for otherwise?” Frank asked with a grin, holding the smaller man close to him. “Gee, you’re the one who’s wonderful. Do you know how wonderful it is to even be in your presence? Sure, I was rude, but do you think that was your fault?”

“Well…” Gee started. “I was a little rude myself…”

“Hush your crazy talk,” Frank replied, twirling his date and gently leading him into a dip, as if they were performing a romantic tango. “What’s done is done. What you should be worrying about is if you’ll give me a dance or not.”

With a snap of Frank’s fingers, a smooth, soft, classical piece played over the speakers, wrapping the couple in lush, beautiful music. The notes danced on the edges of their ears as Gee smiled, letting Frank take his soft, slender hand. “What makes you think I’d ever say no, sweetheart?”

The rich man smiled, twirling Gee around before leading him in a soft swaying motion in rhythm with the music. “I’d understand if you said no, though,” he noted, letting his body meet with Gee’s. “I haven’t been the greatest guy on the planet. You’ve had to deal with me. You know how I am. Everyone does.”

“Who cares?” Gerard replied, laying his head on Frank’s chest. “Sure, you’ve been quite the incorrigible asshole, but I believe that you’re beginning to redeem yourself. I mean, you did buy all of those lovely art supplies for me. Not to mention the fact that you’ve worked hard to create such a lovely date just for me.”

“I think that this will be the first time I’ve conceded to anyone in a long time,” Frank replied with a smile, kissing Gee’s cheek lovingly. “Besides, I’ve wanted someone to pamper and to hold for a long time. I don’t suppose…”

Gerard blinked in surprise as they danced slowly. “You don’t suppose what?”

“I mean...perhaps we could, I don’t know…” Frank uttered nervously, looking into Gee’s hazel orbs with a blush dusting his cheeks as he bit his lip. “Try it out? I mean, dating. I mean, I know that we haven’t spent a lot of time with each other. Hell, we barely know each other. But I’ve got a really good feeling about us being together that I’ve never felt before in my life, and I wanna take this chance. But only if you’re down with it, too.”

Gerard blushed in turn. “Are you serious?”

“I wouldn’t joke about this.”

Gee’s heart skipped a beat. For whatever reason, it also sang with joy. Gee lifted his head from Frank’s chest to look into the eyes that once stared back in malice, but now gazed upon him in affection. “You’ll have to be careful,” Gee whispered, nuzzling closer to the man he was dancing with. His voice quivered with shame and sorrow. “The last boy I dated with was...for a while. At least until I finally decided to dress myself the way I really wanted.”

The crack in Gerard’s voice hurt Frank, nearly killed him. He didn't know quite what to say. Pushing away Gee's hair, Frank looked into the sparkling, hazel eyes of the one that he knew he wanted to be with. "I wish I could take your pain away," he started nervously, unlike his usually arrogant attitude. "I know I can't pay to stop it, because as much as I want it to and as much as I’d tell myself it can, it can’t stop the pain. But I'll try my hardest to make sure that you know every day that not only are you beautiful, you are valued, treasured, and loved. I know I haven't been kind. Read the news about me and you'll how I am. But I'm willing to stop all of that if it means I can be with you. Unless you don't want that, which I can understand why you wouldn't. I won't try to change your mind if you say no. But if you say yes to me, I'm more than happy to say yes to you."

Gerard opened his eyes, now filled with tears as he looked up at his date. "It's been almost two years since a promise like that was made to me. Promise to keep it?"

"I'll do my very best," Frank replied seriously, a tear welling up in his own eye.

Silence. Then Gee smiled gently, wiping his tears away before kissing the corner of Frank's mouth. "You charmer."

The rich man blushed brightly, surprised at the show of affection before smirking. "If you're gonna kiss me, then kiss me like you mean it."

Giggling, Gee pulled Frank closer, placing his lips onto Frank's without hesitation or restraint. Immediately, the two could taste the sweet, spicy, flavors of their previous meal dancing in their mouths as their tongues laced with each other. Not a nook, cranny, or crevice was left untouched by their pure, savory love, now being reciprocated. Once letting go for air, both Frank and Gee's faces were flushed bright red with lust. Biting his lover's lip teasingly, Frank smirked before leading Gee away from the patio and back inside, pushing him against the wall. "You're quite the tease, kitten. You're not as innocent as you seem."

"I-It's your fault, silly," Gerard breathed softly, blushing. "You're getting me like this..."

"Like what? Tell me how you're feeling, baby," Frank purred, slipping a hand around Gerard's slender waist. "And don't leave a single detail out."

Gee arched his back, moaning softly. "F-Fuck, Frankie, I feel like you're setting me on fire...better than I've felt in months. I need your cock in my ass so badly..."

Frank smiled and kissed Gee's neck. "Damn, sweetheart. Maybe we should have a little fun then, if you're interested."

"Would I not be interested if I told you how much I need your cock?" Gee asked, quirking an eyebrow up and smirking before bringing Frank in for a quick kiss. "Lead the way, lover boy."

Chuckling, Frank picked Gee up bridal style, nibbling softly at his neck to make him moan. Once in the master bedroom, Frank locked the door behind them, laying Gee on the plush, soft bed before crawling on top of him and whispering seductively "I swear to you, I'm going to make you go to Heaven and back tonight, my gorgeous little kitten."

Gee sat up a bit so that Frank could get his dress’ zipper undone and to insure the dress wasn’t damaged when being removed from his slender yet curvy frame; he did pay a pretty penny for it. Once it was slipped off gracefully, Frank was able to fully view Gerard and his voluptuous body right before his very eyes. Frank was speechless, breathless. "Oh my god, Gee," he growled, smirking as he started to touch his date's hardening cock, making him whine and mewl in pleasure. "You know how hard I am for you right now? How badly I wanna fuck you into the mattress and make you see stars every time I slam into your pretty little ass? Well, now you'll know. But I'm gonna make sure that you'll have fun too. You want that, baby?"

"Yes! Jesus, Frankie, just fuck me already!"

"Oh, I don't think that we'll be doing that quite yet," Frank teased before licking Gee's member, taking it all into his mouth. It wasn't that difficult; Gee was a little smaller than average, but it just made him that much cuter. Of course, what was better was how loudly Gee cried out, how he moaned for Frank and his touch, how his adored the way Frank sucked, licked, and kissed all over him.

"Oh! Oh! Frank, I-I'm cumming, please...!"

"I'm sorry, honey," Frank said seductively, moving his mouth away from Gee's cock. "I'm just getting started."

"Frankiiiiiiie..." Gerard whined, bucking his hips wildly.

"Hey now," Frank said as he shushed Gee, turning him over and stroking his dick softly. "Be patient. After all, I'm saving the best for last."

Gee nodded quickly, his blush spreading across his smooth, pale face. "F-Frankie?"

"Yes, baby doll?" Frank responded kindly.

"I-I..."

"What ever you want, sweetheart, it's okay with me."

"Fuck my mouth, Frankie."

He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "My guests always get what they desire," he chuckled, guiding Gee's lips to his boxer shorts. "And they always unwrap their own gifts."

Gerard smiled, bouncing excitedly as he pulled down the cloth that surrounded Frank's member, his jaw dropping as it popped out in front of him. He began shaking nervously at the sight of such a huge cock, but kept the smile, not wanting to make Frank worry. Of course, Frank saw right through it.

"Gee? You okay?"

"I-I'm fine, Frankie. Just gimme a minute."

"You don't look fine, darling. Tell me what's wrong, you look scared," he said, concerned. "If you're not okay, then I'm not, either."

Gee gulped, his lips pursing gently. "It's just...I've never had something as big as you inside me. I mean, I’m a camwhore, but I'm still new, and I haven't used really big dildos or plugs or anything like that, and-"

Before, saying his cock was huge was a compliment, especially if it came from a young, busty woman; it was something he prided himself on. But now, with Gee all worried, none of that even crossed his mind. All he could care about was making sure that Gee was comfortable. Leaning down, he tried to comfort his date, holding him close and rubbing his back gently. "Shh..." Frank whispered. "It's ok, Gee, it's alright..."

Taking deep breaths, Gerard calmed down, looking up into Frank's hazel eyes. "Maybe we can wait on the blowjob," he suggested. "But I'm not ending this without a good fucking. Especially since you were just starting to prove how good you are."

Frank grinned. "Then we're stretching you real good tonight. You ready for it?”

“Just do it already, Frankie.”

“Someone’s getting impatient,” Frankie chastised Gerard teasingly as he grabbed some lube in a nearby drawer. “I might have to spank you, kitten.”

"Please!" Gerard asked eagerly, smiling brightly as he ran a slender hand across his soft, plump bum. "I've needed a good spanking. It's not something that's that great when you do it yourself."

"Then how about this, baby girl," Frank proposed, sitting down on the bed next the Gee and covering his fingers in the slippery lube. "If you love spanking that much, then I'll slap that beautiful, fat ass until it's cherry red, while I fuck you into oblivion. You want that?"

Gee smirked. "Yes."

Frank crawled on top of Gerard, who propped up his gorgeous bum, putting it on display, allowing Frank to relax before inserting the first finger. Gee could feel the familiar, inevitable sting in his bum, something that used to scare him in his very first days of camming, but now he accepted as a part of pleasure. He signaled to Frank to add another finger, who then started to thrust his hand back and forth gently, smiling when he heard soft moans coming from Gee's pink lips. "Sounds like you're enjoying yourself," Frank teased as he slapped Gerard's bum, adding another finger gently.

Gee gasped sharply at the sensation. He could even feel the stinging sharpness of Frank's hand, even moments after the fact. "F-Fuck..."

"Feel good?"

"Fuck yes..." Gee moaned, arching his back in pleasure. "Just add another finger, ok?"

"Another?" Frank asked, surprised.

"You've got a big cock. I have a tiny hole. You do the math."

He chuckled. "Alright then."

At the entrance of the fourth finger, Gerard bit his lip and moaned loudly, clenching his fists. His mind was about to go blank from how good it all felt when Frank's hand flew down onto his bum again. That was it; Gerard felt paralyzed by ecstasy as he released, crying out Frank's name, letting it fill the room.

Frank's breath hitched. He couldn't believe it. Looking back, he realized this was the first time he was able to actually pleasure someone close to him. When his previous lovers left him, all of them said the same thing: they faked it. Now, nothing turned him on more than the fact that he was able to bring Gee to climax. That is, aside from what Gee moaned about a minute after his high. He began to touch himself gently, his eyes still closed, and he whispered in a pleasured voice "Daddy..."

Then Gee stopped as he processed exactly what he said. He looked up at Frank, still above him on the bed. "I-I didn't mean that."

He lied. The both of them knew it. They both knew how much he got off on being controlled, having a daddy. Why else would he do that?

Frank took Gerard's head into his hands, putting their lips together in a steamy, passionate kiss before separating, looking into each other's eyes. Frank smirked. "Do what Daddy says, baby boy."

Gerard blushed, nodding. "Daddy, fuck my little princess hole?"

"Gonna fuck you so hard," Frank chuckled. He flipped Gerard over so that he was on his stomach, pinning him down into mattress. He also made sure that he was comfortable before pushing inside, gasping and moaning as his cock thrusted into Gee’s ass. “Goddammit, Gee, four fingers and you’re _still_ this tight?” he growled, throwing his head back because fuck it felt so good being inside Gee’s fat ass.

Overcome with the tantalizing concoction of pleasure and pain, Gee barely responded, simply pushing his bum back onto Frank’s thick, hard cock gently, silently begging for something, anything but staying still. Frank sighed, smiling as he bit his lip and slowly began to thrust into Gee, the tip of his cock barely touching Gee’s prostate. There was no way that Frank was starting out rough, even though he knew that was they both wanted. Oh, no. Frank was gonna tease the fuck out of his date, even if his member was throbbing and hard for him. Even if it felt so warm and tight. It started out with light brushes against Gerard’s prostate--feather-light, even--but they were definitely noticeable to the younger man, who was gripping the sheets for dear life, sobbing with arousal, his tears flowing down his reddened cheeks. Soon, he was clawing at the pillows, close to tearing the expensive silk fabric, but neither he nor Frank gave a fuck about them. They only cared for each other. And, at the moment, the intense greed and desire for each other.

Bucking his hips back onto Frank’s cock was helping Gee get off for a while, but it couldn’t last. He needed him. He needed Frank. Of course, Frank knew that, saw it in how Gee’s hazel eyes were rolling into the back of his head, his mouth in a perfect “O” shape as he panted and groaned. He could hear his whines of “Daddy, use me,” loud and clear. He snickered, saying into Gerard’s ear “I think dirty little boys like you need to play now and then, don’t you? After all, you opened your present already.”

“Daddy, play with me,” Gerard moaned, letting his slender fingers wrap around his cock. That is, until Frank gently swatted them away.

“Daddy doesn’t need help, princess. Daddy can fuck you senseless all by himself; let me help you, sweetheart.”

Frank grabbed Gerard’s supple hips, squeezing them to get at the least some soft mewls from his date’s pink lips. “You ready, kitten? I’m gonna fuck your brains out, sweetheart.”

“Fuck yes,” the younger man groaned, fucking himself briefly on Frank’s cock to tease him. “Ruin me, Daddy.”

Adjusting his grip on Gee’s hips, Frank slammed into his ass repeatedly, causing numerous, seemingly never-ending gasps and whines from both parties. “Gah, fucking hell, so tight…”

“Deeper, Frankie! Please!”

But what really drove Frank absolutely insane was Gerard’s ass. Fuck. So big and plump and curvy. But the best part about it was how it fucking _jiggled_ every time Frank thrusted his cock into Gee. It wasn’t a bounce. It was like a wave going through Gee’s pale, soft skin. He placed his hands on the rippling, voluptuous skin, running them all over, letting them squeeze, pinch, and play. “Jesus, you don’t know how much I’m loving the feel of your ass pressing against my hips, do you, slut? Your big, slappable ass is the best I’ve had the fucking pleasure of banging,” Frank growled seductively, spanking Gerard while thrusting directly into his prostate.

“Oh fuck, Daddy! Fuck, h-harder! Deeper!”

“Listen to yourself, baby boy. Moaning and crying out so whorishly for your Daddy. I knew you were dirty, but this takes the fucking cake. I love seeing you so horny you could explode and cum all over yourself. Think you can do it right now, princess? Cum for me, Gee. Show Daddy what a good fucking he’s giving you.”

As he was being fucked harder and harder, Gee could feel Frank’s fingers wrap around his hard member, rubbing up and down. Along with his prostate getting pounded like a nail, that sent him over the edge, making him shake, scream Frank’s name, and burst like a fountain onto his tummy, the white liquid flowing off his skin onto the silk sheets. The sight of him like that, with his red ass, flushed cheeks, and pale skin covered in cum, pushed Frank’s patience; he needed to cum, now. Pulling out, Frank pumped his cock, muttering loudly “See how hard you made me, baby boy? You did this, you sexy little kitten.”

Cumming didn’t take long for Frank, who did so all over Gee’s plump little bum before plopping onto the sheets next to Gee, panting and out of breath, because _fuck_ that was amazing.

Gerard giggled. “Looks like you had fun.”

“I could say the same for you, Gee,” Frank flirted, kissing his nose gently. “You were fantastic. Jesus, I never thought I could meet someone like you.”  
“You just took the words out of my mouth, Daddy,” Gee smiled, wiping the cum off his curvy, pale body so he could lay on his tummy on top of Frank’s well-toned chest.

“I like the sound of that. Daddy, I mean.”

“Yeah...sorry you had to put up with my kink,” Gee laughed nervously as he bit his lip. “Not too many people know. Of course, except for the people on the camming site.”

“It’s really no big deal. In fact, I like it. I like the control, at least the feeling of it. To be honest, that felt better than how I run my employees. Fuck, it’s weird to talk about work this way, I’m sorry.”

“No, no, it’s okay! I think if this feels better, then maybe you won’t have to be as rude to people. This could be your fix for control.”

“I guess you’re right. But it’s not just that. I also like pampering you. I mean, I kinda pulled out all the stops for tonight’s date. I just wanted to make you feel special, like a princess. I mean, I haven’t had someone in my life as sweet as you. Some came close. But they’re definitely not as wonderful as you are.”

“Oh, stop it,” Gee giggled. “I’m not that special. But I really, really appreciate everything you’ve done. And you’re right. I like being controlled, but the part where I’m taken care of and I take care of you is really the bee’s knees.”

“The bee’s knees? Now you’re really in some 50’s sitcom,” Frank chuckled, causing Gerard to do the same. They fell to their sides onto the mattress, cuddling close as they laughed gently.

“You silly boy.”

“You gorgeous princess.”

They lay there like that in the afterglow of what wasn't just sex, but intimacy, not just lust, but love. Their eyes saw into each other’s souls, saw how beautiful the other was, how much each man needed, craved, and desired affection. Both Frank and Gee noticed the sensation in their chests, their hearts beating with adoration in their veins.

“Do you feel it?” Gee finally asked.

“Yeah,” Frank replied, kissing Gee’s pink, shapely lips and holding him close. “I definitely feel it. And I don’t want it to leave, ever.”

“I won’t leave,” Gee whispered lovingly. “I don’t want to leave your side.”

“Forever?”

They smiled, both blushing, mad with love.

They both knew the answer.

_Forever._

 

**Author's Note:**

> At first I didn't like where this was going, but now that the second chapter is almost finished, I think I'm going to enjoy writing this :) 
> 
> I was also somewhat inspired by the chorus of Fall Out Boy's "She's My Winona":
> 
> "Hell or glory  
> I don't want anything in between  
> Then came a baby boy with long eyelashes  
> And Daddy said 'You gotta show the world the thunder'"


End file.
